tcosfandomcom-20200213-history
The Grudgebearer
Grudges are the history of the dwarven race. They are a litany of all the misdeeds and wrongs done to the dwarven people. Pride and honor are the lifeblood of every dwarf, and without their pride or honor they cannot find peace after death, remaining in limbo and ever out of reach of Grimundaz's Great Halls and the welcoming arms of their ancestors. Grudges must be atoned for and shames must be redeemed. Most grudges can only ever be paid for in blood, and powerful shames can only be redeemed in glorious, honorable death. The grudgebearer is the champion of dwarven pride and honor after having lost theirs, and seeks to collect in blood the debt owed by grudges and at the end redeem their dishonor in an honorable battle to the death. A dwarf so shamed and dishonored will travel to the nearest Shrine of Grimundaz and there take the Final Oath, or the Grudge Oath as it is also called. There they will give up their material possessions and throw off their trade, and remove themselves from their kith and kin. They will shave off all the hair on their heads save for their beards before dying their beards a bloody crimson or a blue woad before braiding it in death-knots. Their flesh is then tattooed with ancient runic script of wrath, rage and grudge, along with the litany of the Grudge Oath, ever to remind themselves and those who see them who they are. Armor is cast aside save for below the belt, many grudgebearers even choosing to cast aside their boots. Finally, the Forge Priest of Grimundaz who oversaw their taking of the Final Oath will hand them their only weapon, the two handed urgrosh, already struck with the Rune of Judgement. They are then set free to go find a worthy foe in an effort to clear as many grudges from their people's long, bloody books before dying an honorable death in violent combat. Alignment: Any non-evil. Hit Die: d12 Starting Wealth: 3d6 × 10 gp (average 105gp.) In addition, each character begins play with an outfit worth 10 gp or less. Class Skills The grudgebearer's class skills are Acrobatics (Dex), Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Handle Animal (Cha), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (nature) (Int), Knowledge (planes) (Int), Perception (Wis), Ride (Dex), Survival (Wis), and Swim (Str). Skill Ranks Per Level: 4 + Int modifier. Class Features Weapon and Armor Proficiency: A grudgebearer is proficient with all simple and martial weapons, light armor. The weapon of the grudgebearer is the two handed dwarven urgrosh. The grudgebearer starts with weapon focus (urgrosh) and weapon specialization (urgrosh). At level four the Rune of Judgement activates on the grudgebearer's urgrosh. The Rune of Judgement is as follows: Runesmiths tirelessly strike this rune to the weapons of Grudge-Bearers and Forge Priests of Grimundaz, as well as those who ask for it, this rune expires upon the death of the wielder to deny it's power to any but that wielder, also destroying the weapon beyond any repair in the process. In the heart of every dwarf they pass judgment onto their foes as they strike at them, enacting Grimundaz's Will, this rune channels some of his divine energy. (Makes a dwarf weapon holy dealing 2d6 damage against those of the evil descriptor, but also adds dwarven judgment adding +3 to attack rolls) Fast Movement: A grudgebearer's land speed is faster than the norm for their race by +10 feet. This benefit applies only when he is wearing no armor, light armor, and not carrying a heavy load. Apply this bonus before modifying the grudgebearer's speed because of any load carried or armor worn. This bonus stacks with any other bonuses to the grudgebearer's land speed. Endurance: At first level the grudgebearer gains the Endurance feat for free. The Final Oath: At 1st level the grudgebearer takes the final oath, dedicating the rest of his life to finding a glorious death to atone for their great shame and restore their honor that they may enter Grimundaz's Great Halls upon their death. A grudgebearer no longer owes ties to any clan and may come and go in and out of any clan's holding for the purpose of visiting the Shrine of Grimundaz within. A dwarf with this oath will also not allow themselves to be buffed unnaturally in anyway such as enlarge person.. etc.. only allowing dwarfish magic to aid their physical brawn. Invulnerability: ''' At 2nd level, the grudgebearer gains DR/— equal to their level. This damage reduction is doubled against nonlethal damage. '''Steadfast Slayer: Gain the Steadfast Slayer feat for free. Power Attack: Gain the Power Attack feat for free. Diehard: Gain the Die Hard feat for free. Cleave: Gain the Cleave feat for free. Extreme Endurance: At 3rd level, the grudgebearer r is inured to either hot or cold climate effects (choose one) as if using endure elements. In addition, the grudgebearer gains 1 point of fire or cold resistance for every three levels beyond 3rd. Grudge-Strike: At 4th level and every four levels thereafter the grudgebearer recalls grudges that empower his first strike against a creature. Deal 1d6 points of damage on the first hit against a creature. Begrudge: Once during an encounter the grudgebearer can nominate one foe and begrudge them, filling the battlefield with a litany of shouted grudges towards the foe. Grants +5 DR/- against the nominated target for the length of the encounter, and +2 AC and +2 to attack and damage rolls against the target for the length of the encounter. Hatreds: At levels 4th, 6th, 8th, 10th, 12th, 14th and 16th the grudgebearer gains a special hatred bonus toward the indicated race. The bonus grants a +2 circumstance bonus to AC and damage rolls against the specified race. Grudge-Cry: Roaring their condemnation of their foes, grudgebearers are able to reach new heights of power and savagery for a limited time, boosting their own combat prowess as well as their allies within 15 ft. The grudgebearer and allies close enough receive 10+ the grudgebearer's constitution modifier in temporary hit points, +5 strength and +5 on all saving throws for 3 rounds. Goblin Cleaver: Gain the Goblin Cleaver feat for free. Vengeful-Strike: When an enemy comes within 5 ft and strikes at a grudgebearer the grudgebearer can elect to use one of their attacks of opportunities to strike back, after the enemy's damage has been dealt and provided they are still conscious. Critical Focus: Gain the Critical Focus feat for free. Orc Hewer: Gain the Orc Hewer feat for free. Magical Rebuffment: The 8th level the grudgebearer has been alive long enough in the presence of their Rune of Judgment to begin to change. Magical attacks are now able to be shrugged off for less damage as the dwarf grows more attuned to dwarf magics. Take 5 less damage from magical attacks, does not make the grudgebearer immune to magical effects. This increases at levels 11, 14, 17 and 20. Fearless: At 11th level the grudgebearer is now immune to fear and fear-like effects and receives a +3 to will saving throws against magical effects. Cleave Through: Gain the Cleave Through (Dwarf) feat for free. Wrath of Grimundaz: At 20th level a grudgebearer can be maddened that their death has not come, and after likely challenging some of the greatest champions the world has to offer. In grief many seek the guidance of Grimundaz himself and travel to the greatest temple of the god in Clan Grimaxe's capital of Grimrock Citadel. There they are often given a vision of their death to placate their feeling of never finding a worthy doom. They are granted Grimundaz's favor and made into instruments of his will. The grudgebearer gains an additional 5 DR/- for the length of an encounter per day, and gains +4 Dex, +4 Str, +4 Con and deals an additional 5d6 damage on successful hits. The dwarven urgrosh also bypasses all DR an enemy has for 5 rounds.